My Heart Beats For You
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Samantha gets hurt while at work and Eisuke takes care of her


It had been a busy day at the Tres Spades hotel, one Samantha was relieved to soon see the end of. Having one last task for the day, Samantha made her way down to the supply room.

"Hmm, where is it?" Samantha searched through several shelves looking for supplies such as towels and toiletries needed for the guest rooms.

She scratched her head wondering where on earth they could have gone, "I swear they were always here... Did someone move them?" Samantha shrugged her shoulders continuing her search until she stood in front of a shelf stacked with boxes; the only place she had yet to check.

"Ugh, why is this taking so long," Looking visually annoyed Samantha went to grab one of the boxes, "I don't think they'd be in these but I better check..." Samantha said and started opening up a few but they too didn't have what she needed. Looking at the box in her hands Samantha sighed in resignation, "I guess I better ask if anyone else knows where they went." Samantha went to put the box back up on the shelf when it had started to wobble.

"Woah." Samantha's eyes grew wide as she tried to stop the shelf from collapsing but her efforts were futile as the heavy boxes she moved about caused a disturbance in the weight on the shelf and it came crashing down upon her.

Eisuke had been out on business when he received the news 'There has been an accident and Miss Samantha is currently in the hospital'. Eisuke immediately dropped everything he had been doing and raced over to the hospital to see her.

Arriving at the hospital, Eisuke sprinted up to the front desk requesting for Samantha's room number. As soon as he got it he didn't waste any time as he dashed over to her room.

Nearing her room, Eisuke was surprised when he saw Soryu standing outside the room she currently resided in, "Soryu? What are you doing here?"

Soryu who had been leaning against the wall looked towards Eisuke and spoke in a low tone, "I found her and brought her here. I've remained here since." The usually calm Soryu was filled with worry and concern.

"Do you know how she is? What have the doctors said?" Eisuke asked fidgeting about from worry.

Soryu sighed sadly turning his gaze to the floor, "She will be okay but she took a blow to the head and is unconscious right now and her right arm was broken."

Eisuke gasped looking horrified, "What?! How did this happen?" He asked but Soryu just shook his head and looked towards her room, "Go and see her. You can find out the rest later."

Eisuke nodded and went to open the door but before walking in he looked towards Soryu and said, "Thanks." Soryu gave a small smile along with a slight nod showing he understood.

Leaving Soryu behind, Eisuke made his way over to Samantha's bedside where he saw her laying unmoving.

"Samantha..." Eisuke sadly whispered her name taking hold of her left hand and squeezing it tight, "I wish there was something I could have done to prevent this, I'm sorry..." He said brushing a stray hair away from her face and leaning down to gently kiss her on the forehead.

Eisuke looked pained to see her laying in front of him in such a state. He remained there by her side holding tightly onto her hand as he waited for her to awaken.

Some time had passed and Samantha had finally started to stir and before long her eyes slowly opened. Still a bit dazed, Samantha just stared up at the ceiling when she noticed a familiar warmth that enveloped her hand, "Eisuke..." She said turning to look at him.

"Samantha...you're finally awake..." Eisuke leapt at Samantha hugging her body while being careful of her arm.

"Eisuke...?" Shocked by the surprise hug at first a smile was soon to form on her lips, Samantha had begun to run her fingers through his hair a few times before he pulled back.

Eisuke took her hand once more and held it in between his, "When I got the phone call telling me you had been injured I felt like time around me had stopped. My chest ached at the thought of something happening to you..." Eisuke had begun to pour out his feelings to her, "I'm so relieved you'll be okay. Because if you weren't I don't know what I would have done..." He said and lowered his gaze.

Samantha squeezed his hand and said, "Eisuke... It's okay now. You can relax. Everything is alright." Samantha smiled assuring she was okay seeing Eisuke was still worked up over what happened.

"Yeah..." Eisuke muttered then thought of something as he suddenly raised his head to meet her gaze, "How exactly did this happen? What were you doing?"

Samantha averted her gaze, she was expecting this to come up, "Well..." She went on to explain how she was looking for supplies for the guest room but couldn't find them in their usual spot and started looking in a different section of the room where heavy boxes were stored and the shelves that held them fell.

"I see..." Eisuke said, he seemed to be talking to himself, "Soryu must have been in the area at the time and heard the crash. Thank goodness he was there..." He then focused his attention back on Samantha, "This should never have happened. Those supplies shouldn't have just went missing. I will find out what happened and the person responsible will receive appropriate discipline." Eisuke said in a serious manner.

Samantha though didn't seem to happy about that, "Don't, I'm okay, honest. It was my fault for looking through those boxes, I should have known better than to look through them." She looked at him pleadingly and he sighed.

"What do I do with you? I can never win when you look at me like that." A small smile formed on his lips and she giggled.

Eisuke had gone to inform Soryu of Samantha's condition and then headed off feeling relieved. A doctor had soon after come to the room to do a quick check up and said he'd like her to spend the night at the hospital just to be safe. Eisuke would also remain at the hospital to stay at her side.

The next day, having got the all clear Samantha along with Eisuke made their way back to the hotel.

"Give me your hand." Eisuke said offering out his hand to Samantha who sat in the car.

"It's just a broken arm, I don't need help walking." She said with a smile and tried to get out of the car but Eisuke didn't seem to care what she said, "It doesn't matter." He said grabbing Samantha's hand. With Eisuke holding her hand and keeping her close they headed up to the penthouse house suite.

"Stay here." Eisuke said gently sitting Samantha down on the sofa. "Huh? Where are you going?" Samantha looked confused as Eisuke walked out of the room. She remained on the seat for some time when Eisuke had finally reappeared holding a tray with food on it.

Samantha's eyes widened in surprise, "Wait, were you making me food? I told you I'm okay, rea-" But she was cut off by Eisuke shushing her, "Just eat, you need all the strength you can get to recover as soon as possible." He said and picked up a spoonful of porridge bringing it to her mouth making Samantha embarrassed.

"W-Wait... I can feed myself. I'm not disabled." She said nervously but Eisuke wouldn't listen and forced the spoon into her mouth and kept doing so until none was left.

Eisuke rubbed her arm and smiled, "That's a good girl. That wasn't too bad now was it?" Samantha shyly shook her head, her cheeks completely flushed.

Eisuke was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes when he called out, "I'll be taking time off from my work to take care of you until you are better."

Samantha gasped her eyes widening, she didn't mind him watching over her but it was only a broken arm and a bump on the head... And he could be a bit forceful at times, she didn't know if she would last that long with him taking care of her, still he was doing it because he loved her and that warmed her heart.

Since Samantha had been injured, Eisuke has been a totally different person, kinder, gentler, doing everything he could to make it easier on her.

Seeing Samantha struggling, Eisuke approached her, "Here, let me help." He said undressing her and helping her into new ones. "Thanks." Samantha turned around and smiled.

"Did you want your hair done too?" Eisuke asked running his fingers through her hair. Samantha cocked her head thinking about it, "Oh, hmm. Do you think you could put it up in a ponytail for me?"

"S-sure." Eisuke said not sounding too confident but he wanted to try his best for her. He picked up the brush and began stroking her hair with it. Again and again he tried to get her hair to stay in place but it kept falling all over the place, "This is ridiculous. I think your hair is as stubborn as you are." But Eisuke wasn't about to give up, he was determined. After a long hard fought battle, Eisuke was finally victorious, he smiled triumphantly while admiring his work.

"All done! I told you I could do it. That was nothing."

Samantha giggled, she was amused by how serious he was doing her hair. She looked at her hair in the mirror and noticed a few stray strands but didn't have the heart to tell him, "Thanks. I love it." Samantha went up and hugged him.

"Let's go have breakfast." He said giving her a quick peck on the lips and disappeared into the kitchen.

Samantha smiled thinking about him making breakfast, sometimes the food doesn't quite turn out right but she doesn't tell him that instead eating it without any complaints seeing as he is trying his hardest for her.

Samantha looked between her plate and his and raised an eyebrow, "Why do I have peas on my plate and yet you don't?" Eisuke cringed at her question, his eyes began to dart about, "They are to help speed up your recovery. I'm not hurt so I don't need to eat them." Eisuke said hoping she'd believe him.

"Right. But why do I get peas for breakfast? Plus you should eat your greens too, specially if I have to." Samantha said not fond of peas herself. Eisuke's eyes widened, he didn't know how he was going to get out of this one, "Me and peas don't get along..." Eisuke mumbled but Samantha ignored his obvious protests and shared some of her peas with him which he ate just to keep her happy.

"I'll be back soon. There is leftovers in the fridge incase you get hungry and don't try to do too much while I'm gone." Eisuke leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the suite.

Samantha sank back into the seat and turned on the tv. Her head still hurt was healing more every day along with her arm. It wouldn't be long before she was fully recovered and able to go back to work, though Eisuke still kept looking after her even after she assured she would be able to look after herself now.

"Hehe, it's sure been fun though. I've never had him look after me like this. I never realized how kind he could be or so protective." Samantha thought about all the things Eisuke had done for her since being injured and a big grin formed on her face.

Samantha continued to watch the tv for the rest of the day until Eisuke finally returned.

"Eisuke!" Samantha shouted and ran up to him leaping into his arms, "I was worried when it took so long for you to come back." She said burying her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." He said placing a hand on the back of her head, "I had something I needed to do." Samantha looked up at him searchingly into his eyes, she was curious of what this thing he needed to do was.

There was silence for a few moments until Eisuke finally spoke up, "Come with me." He said taking hold of her hand and averting his gaze, something Samantha thought was odd.

"Are we going somewhere?" She asked curiously and all Eisuke did was nod not telling her where. They made their way over to car and then towards their destination.

Samantha kept glancing over at Eisuke as he drove, he just wasn't acting like himself, she wondered what was on his mind.

Eisuke stopped the car, "Here we are." He said and got out and helped Samantha out if the car. Samantha gazed in awe at her surroundings, "Wow, how beautiful..." Eisuke had driven them to a mountain top, in the distance the sun was setting bathing them in twilight, stars gradually started to appear twinkling one after another in the sky.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Samantha asked still gazing at the sky when she turned towards Eisuke to see him looking intently at her, "Eisuke?"

"Samantha... There is something important I want to ask you." Eisuke said looking serious and Samantha nodded her head curious while also feeling nervous.

Eisuke took both of her hands in his and slowly kneeled down gazing up into her eyes affectionately, "I, Eisuke Ichinomiya ask for your hand in marriage. Will you marry me?" Eisuke said full of hope, he awaited for her answer with baited breath.

Samantha looked stunned as her eyes widened and her mouth hanged open. Before she knew what she was doing Samantha fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him, "Yes... Yes I'll marry you." She whispered into his ear as tears formed into her eyes.

Eisuke breathed a sigh of relief, he squeezed her tight before standing up and taking Samantha with him as he did raising her into the air, "I'm so happy. After what happened to you I just couldn't bare the thought of ever losing you. I don't want to live my life without you in it. I realized i always need you besides me. I want us to start a family together and I want to be there to protect you." Eisuke said as he began pouring out his thoughts to her.

"Eisuke... I-I..." Samantha could barely keep herself together as her emotions got the better of her. Eisuke slowly lowered her down and wiped the tears away from her cheeks before pulling her close, "I never want to be apart from you. And this will seal the deal..." Eisuke proceeded to pull out a ring from his pocket one he spent all afternoon searching for and slipped it onto her left hand.

Samantha looked at the ring and gasped, "It's beautiful." The ring had a heart shaped diamond in the centre with tiny diamonds surrounding it.

"Not as beautiful as you are. Nothing in this world can compare to the beauty standing before me." Eisuke said. Samantha was admiring the ring when tears formed once more, "Eisuke... I love you. I want to spend my life with you too."

"Heh, such a crybaby tonight." Eisuke said wiping her cheeks once more and moving to whisper in her ear, "One day, I want to bring our children here. I want to show them the place their parents proposed. A special place we will always share." Indeed it was a very beautiful spot, where one could see the entire city yet feel so close to sky that the stars could be touched if one reached out towards them.

"I...I would like that." Samantha smiled through her still flowing tears. Eisuke reached out his hand bringing it to her face gently caressing it, "To our future together." He said and began to lean in sharing their first kiss as a newly engaged couple that would soon changed to married.

Eisuke slightly pulled back from the kiss and gazed into her eyes, "I promise from this day onwards I'll always cherish you dearly and do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I want us to have a happy future together. I love you, Samantha..." He then closed the gap once more as he showered her in kisses filled with the love and affection he held for her, ones that made her whole body grow warm.

Slowly, he deepened the kiss, the young couple was lost to each other as thousands of stars shone radiantly around like sparkling diamonds and under those diamonds they shared in kiss after kiss as they looked forward to what awaited them in the future.


End file.
